


Picking Up The Pieces

by theprofessionalpineapple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprofessionalpineapple/pseuds/theprofessionalpineapple
Summary: The war is over, and the countries are healing, France has been taken to a safe place to regain his sanity, England is building his strength. But when word gets out Russia is holding Prussia captive, and Japan contracts Leukemia from the bomb, how will America and Canada keep their own sanity? At least enough to keep the world from falling apart.





	Picking Up The Pieces

Chapter 1  
It was 3 A.M. by the time Alfred picked the lock on the cell, 4 A.M. by the time Matthew found the huddled figure of a man chained to the floor.  
“Oh, papa…” Matthew whispered  
“My God…” The man’s head shot up bloodshot eyes bulging from his sockets  
“NON! PAS PLUS DE DOULEUR! S'il Vous plaît! Pas plus.”  
“What is he saying, bro?”  
“No, no more pain, please, no more.”  
“PAS PLUS DE DOULEUR!” Alfred put a hand on the crazed man’s shoulder  
“We aren’t going to hurt you, Francis…” Francis bit at Alfred  
“Let's get him out of here, give me the tranquilizer.” At this word, Francis began to scream, not the scream of a man, the scream of a wild beast. Then he was silent, sleeping like a child in his son’s arms. They walked out of the ruined building, carrying France in their arms, he slept on the long ride to London, then on the way to the Marshall House, and for a week after. Neither man left his side, three days into his rest, they creaking of a wheelchair was heard in the room.  
“How are the boys?”  
“England!!” they both ran to hug the embodiment of the country,  
“Easy, easy…” the brit winced “I’m still delicate.” they loosened their grip.  
“Should you even be out of bed Britain?” Alfred asked, Britan pale and thin, his head was bandaged and his arms were in slings, one eye was patched.  
“If I stayed in that bed for a moment longer I’d go insane.” There was a groan from the bed, the three nations went to France’s side.  
“Hello ol’ chap,” France looked into the green eye and began to scream,  
“Non! Non! S'il vous plaît! Je ne mérite pas cela! La douleur, faites que ça s'arrête, faites que la douleur s'arrête, s'il vous plaît. Je ne mérite pas cela. La douleur la douleur Je ne ressens que de la douleur.”  
“Shhhh you are a home papa, don’t you remember, it's me, Mattie, and Alfred, and Arthur.” All Francis did was a scream, No, no, no over and over again shaking his greasy head fervently. Tears stung Canada’s eyes, “Papa, please.”  
“Try speaking French dear boy, I don’t think he understands.” England put a hand on Canada’s shoulder  
“What should I say?”  
“Simple things, ‘you are safe’ and ‘these are friends’ I think those krauts broke his brain. I don’t think he speaks English.”  
“Tu es en sécurité, ce sont des amis. Je suis votre fils Matthew, Voici Arthur, Et voici Alfred.” Francis stopped screaming,  
“What did you say?” America asked  
“I said he is safe, and he is with friends, and that his son’s are here, and Arthur.”  
“M-Matthieu, Arthur, Alfred” Francis whispered “en sécurité, les amis.”  
“Oui, en sécurité, les amis”  
“Papa?” he pointed to himself, Arthur shook his head and tapped the Frenchman’s chest  
“France.” France nodded, and he was calm, he did not know these kind people, but he did know he was in a bed and there would be no more pain. His stomach growled.  
“Faim,” he said looking up at England, he waved at the two younger nations to go get food.  
“French stuff, god knows I hate it, but he probably won’t eat anything else.” The two boys walked out of the room.  
“I’ve never seen him like this…” America whispered as they walked through the halls, waving at various nations and patients.  
“I haven’t either, that blonde bastard drove him insane.”  
“Matthieu we both know, it wasn’t him, we found him in a camp, with all those poor Jewish people, half-starved, almost as crazy as France”  
“How could he have let this happen, Alfred?! He has control over his country,”  
“No he doesn’t and it’s our fault we let this happen, we both let that human have too much power, even Ludwig couldn’t have stopped him, he was duped like the rest of his country.”  
“I can hear you know,” Germany was behind him, “I may be a ruin, but I can hear you.”  
“Oh, Lud I’m sorry just we just found France and…” The German raised a thin hand  
“Don’t be, I agree, if I had had the power, we all made mistakes. Tell me have you found Italy or mien...?”  
“No, but we did just get word Italy’s boss was brutally murdered, we just found France today, we will tell you when we find your Italy and your brother.” Germany nodded and walked away, he turned back “Tell Francis, that I am sorry, for what my country did.”  
“He doesn’t remember, but if he does, tell him yourself.” Alfred smiled and they continued on their way.  
“All this pain Alfie, all this pain caused by one wrong decision.” Alfred rubbed his bandaged arm.  
“I know Matt, I know.”


End file.
